YouTuber BSM and SSM
by youre-never-too-old-for-disney
Summary: The title says it all! Just some cute BSM/SSM one-shots of your favourite YouTubers! Rated T for safety.
1. Intro

**Heyo! It's me, Lucy, and here's a new story for y'all! Okay, well, it's not really a story, more of a collection of one-shots of some of my favourite YouTubers. But, before I start, I thought I'd make it clear who I'll be writing for:**

 ***Dan Howell, A.K.A, Danisnotonfire**

 ***Phil Lester, A.K.A, AmazingPhil**

 ***Alfie Deyes, A.K.A, PointlessBlog**

 ***Zoe Sugg, A.K.A, Zoella**

 ***Joe Sugg, A.K.A, ThatcherJoe**

 ***Caspar Lee**

 ***Louise Pentland, A.K.A, Sprinkleofglitter**

 ***Jim Chapman**

 ***Tanya Burr**

 ***Charlie McDonnell, A.K.A, Charlieissocoollike**

 ***Marcus Butler**

 ***Connor Franta**

 ***Tyler Oakley**

 ***Troye Sivan**

 ***Lilly Singh, A.K.A, IISuperWomanII**

 ***Felix Kjellberg, A.K.A, Pewdiepie**

 **I will be taking requests, so feel free to send some in via reviews, or PM me, either way works.**

 **By the way, for those of you might not know, BSM means brother/sister moments and SSM means sister/sister moments. But I'm sure all of you already knew that :)**

 **Hope you enjoy these little one-shots! Peace out, guys :***


	2. Overprotective (Joe Sugg)

"It seems you've lost the rest of your skirt, love." My older brother Joe commented as I entered the living room after getting ready to go out with some friends.

"Maybe I left it in the same place you left your brain." I sassed. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Haha." He said sarcastically, "Now go change."

"No, you're not the boss of me." I said.

"If you live under my roof, you live under my rules." He said.

"Oh, wait, are you filming right now?" I asked. Joe have me a confused frown.

"No, why? How is that even relevant to anything at the moment?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were doing an impression of Dad for one of your impression videos. You sound so much like him."

Joe rolled his eyes again.

"Shut up and go get changed." He ordered.

"No, Joe. I'm old enough to dress myself." I argued.

"I'm not letting you go out dressed like that. Boys will be all over you!"

"No they won't! Why would any boy even look at me anyway?!" Joe's eyes softened as I said that last bit.

"Because you're beautiful, even if you don't think so. You are." He said, walking over. "Please go change, for me?"

"Fine." I finally caved in. I ran back into my room and changed into a cute tank top, a red and black flannel and some jeans. I walked back into the living room and Joe smiled.

"That's my girl." He said, pulling me into a hug. "Have fun and be back before it gets dark." He kissed my forehead.

"I will. Bye, Joe." I said.

"Bye, baby." He replied. "And don't go kissing anyone!" He called after me as I left. I just chuckled and rolled my eyes.


	3. Slender Man (Dan Howell)

**Heyoooo! Here's the second one-shot of this collection! I actually wrote this on my phone a few months ago, before I even thought of this one-shot book idea. I never intended to publish it, but I thought why not?**

 **I will warn you, though, it gets kinda sappy towards the end and Dan is a little OOC, but I thought it was cute so I decided to post it :)**

 **Also, this is based on Dan and Phil's spooky week video, 'Slender Man'. I know it's inaccurate, and the dialogue is nowhere near the same as it was in the video, but I couldn't remember it word for word, so I just had to guess.**

 **And lastly, a message to my friend, TiredOfBeingNice: I have a feeling you're gonna like this one, TOBN ;)**

 **Okay, so, read on and enjoy! :P**

* * *

"Hey, you guys making a video?" I asked, walking into the living room where my big brother, Dan and his best friend/flatmate, Phil were setting up the camera and the lights and stuff.

"Yeah, we're gonna play Slender as it's spooky week." Phil explained. Oh yeah, it's that time again. That time of the year where two grown men play some scary as shit, crap themselves and then post it on the Internet for everyone to see.

"Ooh, can I play?" I asked eagerly. Correction: it's that time of the year when two grown men and a teenage girl play some scary ass shit, crap themselves and post it on the Internet for everyone to see.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Phil said, but Dan looked skeptical.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He said. He'd always been pretty protective of me, especially since I'd moved in with him and Phil.

"Why not?" I half-questioned, half-whined.

"Because I don't want you to get scared! You know you get totally freaked out by this kinda thing!" Okay, he had I point. I did share his fear of the supernatural, but he was playing it so why can't I?

"C'mon, Dan, you're playing it even though you're scared of that stuff too!"

"Yeah, and I'm 10 years older than you." He pointed out.

"C'mon, Dan, I reckon she's old enough to handle it." Thank you, Philip. Dan still didn't look sure, but he was definitely considering it.

"Please, Danny?" I jutted my bottom lip out and gave him the puppy dog eyes I know he can't resist.

"No! Not the puppy dog eyes! You know I can't say no to those!" Dan complained. I held back my smirk and jutted my lip out further.

"Okay! Fine! You can play!" He finally caved, "You're lucky I love you so much."

"Yay! Thanks Danny!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled slightly and hugged me back.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't blame me when you have a panic attack."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I practically bragged. Oh, if only I knew.

 _ooooo_

Okay, the game and started and we were all sat in front of the computer. Since there was only two chairs, I had to squeeze in and share with Dan, which was actually quite a benefit, because if I get scared I can just cling onto him, and as much as I hate to admit it, that may happen a lot.

"Oh, we're in a forest." Phil said, "Isn't that your worst nightmare, Dan?"

"I'm pretty sure being in a dark, creepy forest alone at night would be anyone's worst nightmare, Phil." Dan said. He had a good point.

 _ooooo_

We'd been wondering around the forest for a while now, but no sign of the slender. Probably because Dan's been keeping his back to the wall the whole time. Although, I suppose it's a good thing, because I am not mentally or physically prepared to see the slender yet.

"Ooh a truck." Phil said, when we saw a truck not too far away. "Go to it."

"No, what if the slender is there?" Dan asked.

"But I think one of the notes is there." Phil said. Dan finally grew some balls and slowly walked over to the truck. We didn't even get close enough to see if the note was there, when Dan looked to the left and saw two white eyes. Slender man. I squeaked and buried my head in Dan's shoulder, while he ran away, him and Phil screaming like little girls. We ran, and ran, until Dan found a some sort of cave thing, and he decided to investigate. Phil said it could be the cave of the Slender Men, and I clutched onto my brother's arm even harder at the thought of a whole bunch of slender men jumping out at once. Dan then decided to look behind us, only to see the slender. Once again, I held onto his arm while he ran away, screaming and laughing his ass off at the same time. This continued for another minute, until Dan found a bathroom.

"Who puts a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" I thought out loud.

"Maybe it's for hobos or something." Phil said. We wondered around the bathroom for a bit, and we seemed to be somewhat safe, so I finally let go of Dan. Big mistake. Dan found a creepy chair, which I didn't really care about, but then Dan turned the corner, and all hell broke loose. The Slender Man suddenly popped out of nowhere, right in our faces. We all screamed and I buried my face in Dan's shirt, literally shaking. I held onto him so tight, I think I cut off the circulation. Dan and Phil decided to end the video there, but even after the lights were on and everything, I refused to look up from Dan's warm chest.

"C'mon, [Y/N], you can look up now." Dan said. I shook my head. "C'mon, the game's over. The slender is gone."

"Promise?" I mumbled against his chest. Dan chuckled slightly.

"Promise." He said and I slowly looked up from his chest. "I told you you'd get scared."

"Pfft, I am not scared." I lied, straightening myself up. Phil then suddenly popped out, wearing his creepy mask thing. I screamed and clung onto Dan again. "Okay, I may possibly be a little bit scared."

 _ooooo_

"NO!" I screamed, jolting up in bed. That was the worst nightmare in the history of everything.

"[Y/N]?" A tired and groggy Dan stumbled into my room with a torch. He shined it on me, seeing my tearstained face. "What happened?" He asked, concern lacing his voice as he came over and sat on my bed.

"Nightmare... Slender man... You... Phil... Dead." I was almost hyperventilating. My body had always had over dramatic reactions to nightmares. Dan pulled me into a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream, it's not real." He whispered, gently rocking me back and forth.

"B-But it felt so real!" I cried.

"Hey, hey, look at me, look," He pulled away slightly so he could look at me, "I'm right here, see? I'm not dead and nor is Phil. We're both completely fine and the slender man does not exist."

"I know, it just... I'm still scared." I whispered shakily.

"Well, don't be. Everything is okay." Dan reminded me, kissing my head. I still wasn't okay with sleeping by myself, though.

"Can... Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked sheepishly.

"Course." He replied, kissing my temple and picking me up bridal style, carrying me into his room. He placed me gently on the bed and got in himself. "That is the last time I let you play Slender." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around my small frame.

"Don't worry, it's the last time I'll want to play it." I said, snuggling into the warmth that is my brother. I felt Dan's chest vibrate as he let out a chuckled. "I love you, Dan." I mumbled, already beginning to fall back to sleep.

"I love you too, baby girl. And I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be right here." He murmured, kissing my forehead once again before we both fell asleep.


	4. Panic Attack (Joe Sugg)

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been very active lately, but with school and everything, I only get time to write about 3 days a week. On weekends and on Wednesdays, since school finishes early.**

 **Anyway, this one-shot was requested. It was by a guest, so I can't give you a shoutout, since I don't know your name. But to the person who did request it, thank you! You're the first person to request and you're awesome!**

 **So, without further ado, here is my new one-shot :)**

* * *

School was not easy at the moment. It was nearing the end of the term, which meant lots of tests and revision. I was currently spending the weekend at Joe and Caspar's place, but that didn't mean I couldn't study.

"Hey, [Y/N], you've been revising for, like, an hour. Why don't you take a break?" Joe asked, walking into the living room, where I was sat at the table, surrounded by books.

"No, Joe, I've got about a million tests to study for." I said, not looking up from my Chemistry book. Joe sighed and dropped the subject, not wanting to stress me out even more.

Skip to 5:00 in the evening and I was still revising. I had been for about four hours, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't. I had to get good marks. If I didn't, I might not get into a good college, or get a good job. I could end up homeless.

Suddenly, my heart beat got faster. My breath quickened and my palms started to sweat. I was about to have a panic attack. My older sister, Zoe gets them sometimes, and I guess she passed them down to me.

I dropped my pencil and clutched my chest, trying to breath. I started to feel dizzy and put my head in my hands. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but didn't take any notice.

"[Y/N], are you okay?" I heard Caspar's voice. I couldn't see as I had my eyes screwed shut.

"C-can't breath... F-feel fa-faint." I managed to choke out.

"Joe!" Caspar called when he realised what was happening. I heard another set of footsteps coming up the stairs and a few seconds later, Joe was by my side, pulling me into his chest.

"Shh, [Y/N], it's okay. Just breath, you're okay." He whispered, rubbing my back, as I tried to get my breath back, "That's it, darling, deep breaths. Good girl."

Eventually, my breathing got back to normal, but I was still shaking a little.

"Right, you're taking a break." Joe instructed. I slowly nodded. "You can't overwork yourself like that, okay?" He said, guiding me over to the couch. He put in one of my favourite childhood movies, Beauty and the Beast, and sat with me on the couch. I put my head on his chest and by the end of the movie, I was asleep. Well, almost asleep. I felt Joe pick me up and carry me to bed, tuck me in and kiss my forehead, before I was completely out.

From that day on, I limited myself to two hours of studying a day, and only when I needed it. I still got panic attacks, but Joe and Zoe were always there to help me through them.


	5. Carnival (Phil Lester)

**Hey guyssss! This BSM was requested by my good ol' friend and amazing writer, TiredOfBeingNice. I thought I needed to write a fun one as well, since the last few BSMs have been kind of serious.**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoy and I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

* * *

"Okay, ready?" My older brother, Phil asked me, as the two of us, plus his best friend/flatmate, Dan, got ready.

"Hell yeah!" I beamed, causing Dan and Phil to chuckle. They were taking me to the carnival for my sixteenth birthday.

"Okay, let's go." He said. The carnival was only around the corner, so we walked, much to Dan's dismay.

"Ooh, can we get some cotton candy? And then can we go on the ferris wheel? And then the drop tower? And then the tilt-a-whirl? And then-"

"Are you sure you're sixteen?" Dan teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. I couldn't help it; the carnival brought out my inner-child.

"Dan, don't put her off! I want her to stay this way forever." Phil said. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, we'll go on some rides first, then we'll get some food, that way we won't end up throwing up on the rollercoaster." Phil said.

"To be honest, I won't need any food to make me throw up if we go on that thing." Dan said, looking up at the rollercoaster just as it did a loop-de-loop(sp?).

"Fine, stay here then, Scaredy-Cat." I said playfully, dragging Phil over to the ride.

After going on pretty much all the rides, we went to get something to eat. We went over to the food stand, and got a hotdog each, as well as some diet Coke for me, Sprite for Dan and regular Coke for Phil. We found a bench and Dan and Phil sat one side, while I sat on the other side, next to the big bear that Phil won for me.

"And over here you can see [Y/N] devouring a hotdog," Dan said, pointing his camera at me. He'd been vlogging the whole day, not that I minded. I just smiled with no teeth and waved, face full of hotdog. Luckily, I've gotten so used to the fans and everything that I don't really care about looking like a total idiot in front of them.

We finished our food, and decided to have one more look around, before we decided to head home.

Once we were home, Dan wasted no time before assuming the 'browsing position' on the couch, while Phil and I went into the kitchen to make a quick dinner, despite the fact we'd just stuffed our faces with the hotdogs...

"So, [Y/N], have you had a good day?" Phil asked me, getting out some bread to make the exquisite dish of beans on toast.

"Yeah, I did. I had an amazing day. Thanks, Phil." I said sincerely, smiling widely. Phil smiled back, pulling me into a hug.

"No problem, Munchkin. Happy birthday." He said, kissing the top of my head.


	6. Nicknames (All)

**Hey guys! This BSM is a little different from the others. Sorry if they suck, it was kind of almost impossible for me to think of nicknames for _everyone_. I almost gave up at one point, but don't worry, I didn't :)**

 **Also, I added Felix AKA Pewdiepie to my list of BSMs, so if you want me to do one for him, let me know! :)**

 **Hope you like it anyway, and I don't own these YouTubers, because that would be weird :P**

 **Oh, and happy birthday for tomorrow, Jim Chapman!**

* * *

Dan:

His: Llama Boy, Weirdo

Yours: Baby Llama, Mini Me

(yes I know the Llama thing is kind of over now, but just go with it)

Phil:

His: Dork, Philipa

Yours: Muppet, Sissy

Alfie:

His: Alfred, Bubba

Yours: Sweetpea, Nugget

Zoe:

Hers: ZoZo, Sister Dear (sarcastically)

Yours: Boo, Lil' Chummy

Joe:

His: A Pain in the Ass, Brother Bear

Yours: Stupid Child, Baby Sister

Caspar:

His: Bro, Cassie

Yours: Cookie, Skattie (I heard it's a term of endearment in South Africa. Apparently it means 'honey' or 'sweetheart' but I'm not sure, please correct me if I'm wrong?)

Louise:

Hers: SissyPoo, Wheezie (You couldn't pronounce 'Louise' properly when you were a baby and it just stuck)

Yours: Pinkie Pie, Aunty [Y/N] (since Darcy was born)

Jim:

His: James, Big Brother

Yours: Munchkin, Littlen

Tanya:

Hers: Tan, Mrs. Chapman

Yours: Darling, Sweets

Charlie:

His: Charles, Little Red Riding Hood (when his hair was red)

Yours: Muffin, Tiger

Marcus:

His: Mars Bar, Bear

Yours: Princess, Love

Connor:

His: Brudder, Big One

Yours: Little One, Hunny

Tyler:

His: Ty, Sass Queen

Yours: Noodles, Peasent (jokingly)

Troye:

His: Bubby, Trixie

Yours: Pet, Chickpea

Lilly:

Hers: Superwoman, Lils

Yours: Supergirl, Sweetie

Felix:

His: My Bro, Pewds

Yours: Lil' Bro, Älskling (it's a Swedish term of endearment, apparently, it means 'darling' I think)


	7. Meeting 5SOS (Caspar Lee)

**Two updates in one day, what?!**

 **If you guys have seen my profile, you'll know that I'm in love with 5 Seconds of Summer, and since Caspar is friends with them, I thought it would be a good idea.**

 **Hope you like it! And I don't own Caspar or 5SOS!**

* * *

"Hey, [Y/N], why don't we go out somewhere?" My older brother, Caspar suggested, walking into my bedroom.

"Where?" I asked. Caspar shrugged.

"I don't know, just into town or something." He said.

"Okay." I said, seeing as I didn't really have anything else to do. I got ready and left the house with Caspar. We got the bus into town, and just wondered around, going into shops when we found one we liked.

"I'm hungry." I complained, after we'd been out for a while.

"Yeah, me too. C'mon, let's go and get something to eat." He said. We found a cute little cafe and went inside, ordered and sat down. While I was enjoying my cheese toastie that I'd ordered, I noticed Caspar on his phone.

"Who ya texting?" I asked, being the nosy little sister that I am.

"No one." Caspar said, acting a little weird. I looked at him suspiciously, before taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

About twenty minutes later, I heard a strangely familiar voice happily shout, "Caspar!"

"Ashton!" Caspar replied. Slowly, I looked up and my jaw dropped. Walking towards us was four, freakishly tall Australians: 5 Seconds of Summer.

I tried not to faint as they came over and sat down at our table with us.

"You must be [Y/N]," Luke smiled at me. I stared at him for a few minutes, before snapping out of it and nodding my head.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled.

"She's a little shy." Caspar told the boys, earning a kick in the shin from me under the table.

"She's so cute!" Calum grinned.

"You better not be serious about that, Hood." Caspar joked, but I could hear a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Caspar." I groaned, feeling my face heat up from embarrassment. Everyone laughed.

"Aw, she's blushing!" Michael cooed. I only blushed more. After about an hour, the boys announced that they had to go, unfortunately.

"Nice meeting you, [Y/N]!" Ashton told me. I smiled, as they all gave me hugs. As Calum pulled away from his hug, he winked at me, causing me to blush like a tomato.

After they were gone, Caspar and I decided to go home as well. Once we were home, I turned to my brother.

"Okay, how did you do that?" I demanded, a huge smile on my face.

"They were in the area for their tour, and me and Ashton are pretty good friends, so I asked if they could stop by for a bit." He explained. I just smiled even bigger and hugged him.

"You're the best brother ever!" I said, hugging him tighter than ever. Caspar chuckled.

"It's the least I could do." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling away. Caspar shrugged.

"I don't know. Since I started to become big on YouTube, we haven't been able to hang out as much. I didn't want you to think I was neglecting you." He said. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Of course I don't think that." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist for another hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, sis."


End file.
